Help:FANDOM App
For a list of all FANDOM mobile products, visit the . :*''For help on FANDOM's community apps for wiki content and Discussions, visit '' The FANDOM app is a free app for Android (4.4 and above) and iOS (10 and above). The iOS version currently contains more features and a wider range of topics and content, such as wiki articles and , as well as breaking news, stories, videos, and more from the entertainment world. The Android version does not yet contain wiki content or Discussions, but focuses on entertainment news for specific topics. Both are a great tool for fans to stay up-to-date on the fandoms you're most passionate about. You can get the app for your phone in the Apple Store and Google Play Store. What will you find? The FANDOM app covers a broad range of TV, movie, and video game topics that are tailored to your personal interests. The editorial breaking news content is hand-curated by FANDOM to guarantee that all the pieces you see are relevant and of high quality. In the app's scrollable feed, you will find news, feature stories, reviews, videos, and social conversations from countless entertainment news sources around the web, for example Twitter, IGN, GameSpot, YouTube, and Pottermore. In the iOS FANDOM app, you will also find content from more than 800 of our most popular wikis in different languages, created by fans like you. You can browse wiki articles from your favorite fandoms and participate in Discussions. At this time, only wikis that had their own can be found in the FANDOM app, and Discussions is only available for those communities that have it enabled. For some fandoms, you might find a wiki, but no breaking news content or Discussions; for others, you might find editorial content from the FANDOM team, but no wiki or Discussions. FANDOM will be adding more news topics and wikis over time and enable Discussions on additional communities to expand the range of topics and content types available in the app. Getting started You can sign into the FANDOM app using your existing or create a new account right in the app. Logging in via or your Google address is possible as well. After you sign up, you'll be asked to follow at least three fandoms. You can scroll through the available options or (iOS only) directly search for the fandoms you're interested in via the search bar up top. Once you're done selecting which topics to follow, you will see a news feed tailored to the fandoms you chose. At the top in the iOS app, you will also see a scrollable gallery of your fandoms which you can use to access wikis and Discussions on those topics. FANDOM app login.jpg|Login options FANDOM app follow topics.jpg|Follow your favorite topics iOS available topics.jpg|Update your selection at any time Making adjustments You can follow as many topics as you want and later add or unfollow any topics you choose. The list of topics you follow can be accessed from the news feed via the square icon in the top right corner on Android. A list of your followed topics will sweep in from the right. You can then access the list of all topics available by tapping on the big plus icon at the top, and add or remove followed topics by tapping on them. When you're done making changes, confirm by hitting "done". On iOS, you can access the list of available and followed topics via the square icon in the middle of the bottom bar. This list shows you which topics are available and which of them you currently follow. If you want to add or remove topics, click the plus sign in the top right corner of each topic card. As part of the news feed, you'll occasionally see a slideshow of other trending fandoms that you don't currently follow, but that might interest you. From this slide show, you can decide whether you want to add any of these trending topics to your followed list. When you tap on the card for any given topic, you will see that fandom's page with tabs for news, wiki content and Discussions, depending on which content types are available for that fandom. You have the option to change the content language of each wiki and its Discussions within your followed fandoms. If you want to switch to a wiki in a different language, go to that fandom's page and tap the menu button in the top right corner. You can then choose to see the wiki's content in a different language, if wikis in other languages are available for this topic. News content will always be in English or the time being. App features On Android, if you want to go back to the top of the main feed, you can do so by tapping on the FANDOM icon. On iOS, simply hit the Home button in the bottom left. Notifications You have the option to receive notifications to your phone about breaking news on your favorite fandoms. To opt in, hit "notify me" in the "Stay Updated" dialogue popup. If you choose "not now", but later decide you do want to be notified, or if you want to unsubscribe from notifications, you can change your notifications settings for the FANDOM app via your phone's app settings. For the iOS community app, you can also receive notifications on replies to Discussions posts you follow. User profile In the iOS version of the FANDOM app, you can access your user profile via the profile button on the right in the bottom bar. In addition to your username, avatar and biography, there is a menu option for your ‘Recent Activity’, which shows your recently viewed content within the app, and ‘Your Fandoms’. When ‘Your Fandoms’ is selected, you will see a list of your followed fandoms. Giving feedback If you think you've found a bug, have a question or would like to share your feedback with FANDOM about the app and or its content, you can send us a message via the app's feedback button. You'll find it when you load the followed topics list and then hit the cog icon in the top right on Android. On iOS, you can access your settings from your profile. FANDOM app current topics Android.jpg|Follow/Unfollow menu on Android FANDOM iOS user profile.jpg|User profile on iOS Change wiki content language FANDOM app.jpg|Change wiki content language (iOS) Further help and feedback es:Ayuda:Aplicación FANDOM de:Hilfe:FANDOM-App it:Aiuto:App di FANDOM pt:Ajuda:App do FANDOM ru:Справка:ФЭНДОМ (приложение) uk:Довідка:ФЕНДОМ (додаток) zh:Help:FANDOM App vi:Trợ giúp:Ứng dụng FANDOM